


Wild Boys

by wyomingnot



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Wild Boys are calling on their way back from the fire...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Boys

  


**Author's Note:**

> Made for the lovely folks at Con*Strict 2015.


End file.
